Summer Vacation
by harrypottergirl418
Summary: I got the idea for this story when I read a MeruPuri fanfic called A Midsummer's Night. I've based the setting and idea somewhat on that fanfic but ither than that I'm making this up as I go. Please Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Summer Vacation**

**by, T'lisha Miller**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction,all characters belong to the mangaka, Hino Matsuri-sama, and her publishers. The story is being told from a figment of my imagination and are made up by me, I have been influenced by other ideas so the idea is not solely my own.**_

** Prologue**

"Airi," my grandmother called, her voice carrying from downstairs. I sighed as I dragged myself to the golden banister.

"Yes, grandma," I answered sheepishly, squinting my eyes of the drastic change in lightness from my dim room to the overly bright chandelier shining from above the ginormous ceiling.

"Come down here," she said motioning me down towards her, "your grandfather and myself have a special request for you," she said with her bright eyes shining up at me. I groaned as I descended the everlasting stairwell down to where my grandmother stood.

"Your request," I asked as I followed her to the sitting room, where I sat on one of many brightly colored sitting stools.

"Well," my grandfather began gruffly, "we know you want a job that pays well so you don't have to depend on us for the things you want," he continued, "so we took the liberty of finding you a job." I nodded slowly trying to see what was so "special" about the upcoming request.

"And well the job we found pays a nice sum of money and you could work for the entire summer and even when you start college in the fall," grandma continued. I stared at them trying to find out who would give me the information first...they both looked confident. Ugh. I hate it when they prepare themselves mentally before telling me something I may potentially not like.

"Could you please please please get to the point, grandma," I begged giving her my best puppy-dog face, "what's so special about this job?" I inquired with the same expression.

"Well, it's in Italy and you'll have the job for approximately five months, unless you get fired, and you'll be a caretaker to my, deceased, best-friend's second son," she sputtered with relief. She was trying to make her way out of the room when I comprehended what she was saying.

"You're saying you found me a job as a MAID in Italy," I asked in a cold voice. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me with that grandmotherly smile of hers.

" I didn't say maid, I said caretaker...Akihito finish this," she yelled scrambling up the stairs. I turned to my grandfather who was trying to avoid eye contact by watching the puffs of swirly smoke escaping his old fashioned pipe.

"Grandfather," I mumbled sweetly turning the innocence of my eyes on him. He took one look at me and then sighed in resignation.

"Okay, my dear granddaughter, well you see it's exactly as your dear grandmother said," he said taking a long drag from his pipe, "if you accept the invitation to the job you'll be the caretaker of a boy about the same age as you in Italy...his grandmother lives with him, because of his dead mother,but finds it hard to keep up with him so,we took he liberty of recommending you to her as a caretaker and she seemed intent on the idea...and you wouldn't want to break an old woman's hopes, now would you," he questioned turning the force of his wise and knowing eyes on me. In some cases naivete just doesn't work!

" FINE," I huffed, "you and grandma are evil incarnate, you know," I sighed toppling over in my unhappiness. His eyes twinkled as he smiled at me.

"I know we are and we don't deserve a granddaughter who is as pure of heart and mind as you are, my dear, but don't be so down," he said his tone changing, "You're young, you'll be in Italy, and... I hear he's quite the looker," he said with a wink. I muttered unintelligible things as I got to to leave. "Oh yeah, you're things are already packed and waiting in the limo out front!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Wow, it's so beautiful," I breathed as I stepped outside of the airport and into the fresh air of the city, Venice. I looked around taking everything in, greedily. "Grandpa was right, this is way better than I'd thought it would be." Then I noticed the guy in all black with a sign. It was written in Japanese, of course, and it had my name on it 'Airi Hoshina-chan.' I picked up my bags of luggage and managed to get over there in a huff. "I'm Airi Hoshina," I said in Japanese, the guy holding the sign looked confused. I decided to try again, this time in English. "I'm Airi Hoshina."

"Oh okay, right this way Miss Hoshina," he said taking my luggage and placing it on the trolley beside him, "I am your chauffeur." Then he started off in the direction of the parking lot, knowing I would follow.

"Umm, Mr. Chauffeur, could you tell me the name of the guy I'll be working for," I asked timidly, "my grandparents wouldn't tell me anything,' I said with a slight huff which I'm sure I heard him chuckle at.

"His name, Miss Hoshina, is Astale Ei Daemonia Eucharistia Aram, but unless he tells you otherwise you will address him as Young Master Aram," he said as he opened the limo door for me. I slid in and he gently shut the door behind me and he took his place behind the wheel, "he is 17 years old, just 3 months younger than yourself, and he is umm, oh how do I put it, he is quite...intriguing as you will no doubt find out." I looked at his face which was in a humorous smirk.

"He also has an older brother who comes to visit quite often, pretty much a daily basis, and he is 23 and resembles Young Master Aram to where it is almost identical." I nodded at the information I was willing my brain to remember.

"And the grandmother," I asked, "will I be serving her as well,' I inquired hesitantly. He looked at me with a weird smiler.

"They really didn't tell you anything, did they," he asked, rhetorically, shaking his head, "No, you will not be serving her, you are the personal caretaker of Young Master Aram."

"Okay, that seems bearable...now will you tell me your name," I asked with a small smile at him. He chuckled at the change in topic.

"My name, Miss Hoshina, is Razulade....but you can call me Razul," he said tipping his hat towards me while keeping both eyes on the road.

"Well, Razul, you can just call me Airi...can I ask you one question," I sighed, relaxing against the comfortable leather seat.

"You never asked before, but go ahead," he asked his dark eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated on the road.

"You're not from around here are you," I asked nonchalantly but really studying his expression from beneath my "closed" lashes. He smiled at my question.

"No, as you will soon find out...neither is Aram, I mean Young Master, we are from a very distant place that I highly doubt you have ever heard of...or could even find on the globe," he said darkly. I didn't want to know what the evil-like chuckle was for so I pretended not to notice and kept up the facade of "sleeping." While keeping up the pretense I actually did fall asleep and before I knew it I was being shook awake.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two:**

"Is it time for school," I mumbled putting my arms over my eyes. I heard two deep chuckles at this...Grandma does **not** chuckle deeply. "Grandma... are you sick or something," I continued, rolling over onto my stomach as the shaking increased.

"I'm not your grandma, Airi, we've arrived at the place of your new job," a familiar voice said. Then the memories came flooding back.

"Oh," I exclaimed as my eyes fluttered open, "Razul...this is sufficiently awkward." That's when the other deep chuckler, I'm assuming, stepped forward.

"I'll take it from here, Razulade," the guy said in a deep, husky voice. He reached in front of me and grabbed my luggage with just one arm. I was amazed.

"Are you the butler," I asked staring at him with admiration. Then Razul started laughing like crazy...banging against the limo and everything.

"NOW, it is sufficiently awkward...This is your master...Aram," he said wiping at his eyes. I covered my eyes as a wild blush formed across my cheeks.

"Oh my gosh," I cried in embarassment, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean I'm sorry...Please forgive me," I said bowing my head in shame.

"Wow," he said lifting my chin up with his hand," you don't have to act like you're beneath me that is sooo Japanese," he said his green eyes sparkling in the light from the settin sun.

"I am Japanese," I said haughtily lifting my chin indignantly when I realized he had been joking. I turned away as my blush deepened. Then I felt something warm on my hand...I looked down it was Aram's...I mean Young Master's hand.

"Young Master," I said slowly, "I am not in position for you to hold my hand," I said staring into his bright green eyes. He stared at me and finally let go after pushing his brown curly hair out of his eyes.

"Just call me 'Aram," he said with a smile. Then he turned away and carried my luggage away. I sighed and smiled but stopped when I saw Razul starring at me with a small smile playing upon his lips.

"What," I asked wondering what the smile meant. He shook his head and laughed.

"Oh..nothing," he said in a knowing voice, "I just can't believe it's so soon," and then he followed Aram.

* * *

*Razul is Raz...I just wanted something different.

** Sorry about the short chapters.... .

***Please review/pm me and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hp418-


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered what the mysterious comment was about...oh well. I followed Razul into the mansion as the a foreboding breeze picked up.

"So Airi," Aram boomed as I entered the door, "Do you like your new home....I mean living space," he said staring at me shyly.

"Yeah it's beautiful...It reminds me of Olive Garden," I said without thinking. Aram's face turned a bright red.

"Who is this 'Olive Garden' you speak of," he shouted staring at me and then Razul and then me again.

"He doesn't know it's a restauraunt so he thinks it's a guy," Razul whispered with a smile...a WICKED smile, "Aram...I forgot to mention that she has a fiance and his name is Olive Garden...it's a weird name I know, but hey so is Aram. I watched as Aram's face flushed a wild red...I couldn't help stiffling a laugh. Razul winked at me and I knew he wanted to play along.

"Oh, how I love Olive...he's such a sweetheart," I said with a girly sigh, "I've never met a kinder soul than he." I clasped my hand and did a twirl like those crazy girls in the movies, Razul covered his mouth at this and was fighting a huge smile.

"I'll show you a kind soul," Aram said glaring at the ceiling. He stormed off with an angry face...I felt kind of bad but it was really funny.

"That was mean Razul," I said playfully smacking him. He looked sideways at me and raised a single eyebrow at me.

"I'm the mean one?" he asked. Then he took on a shrilly girl voice, "He's such a sweetheart he's the kindest soul I've ever met....I love Olive so dearly," he said fluttering his lashes and then he twirled. I laughed at his retardedness.

"I sooo do not sound like that," I squaled kicking him in the shin. "Although, I think I just sounded like a prep...oh goddess what am I to do," I said for no reason at all...it just popped out of my mouth.

"Well, dinner would be nice...he likes Omlets," Razul said the laughter leaving his voice, "the kitchen is that way," he said pointing to a door with a sign that read "KITCHEN."

"Well, thanks I NEVER could have figures that out," I said rolling my eyes and heading towards the kitchen, "are you going to be wanting some,too," I asked before I went in. I got no reply and turned to find the room deserted. "How mean," I muttered as I tied an apron around my waist. I walked to GINORMOUS refridgerator and grabbed random stuff: eggs, chopped ham, sliced mushroom, chopped peppers etc.. and began the process of making omlets. As I finished the last omlet I grabbed one of the man silver trays hanging from the ceiling and I arranged Aram's dinner very prettily. It looked like a picture of the food they take pictures of for restauraunts even though they look nothing like the picture when you buy it. I was going to carry the food up to him when I realized I didn't know where he was so, I placed a lid on top of the tray and went exploreing in the direction Aram had went to when he stormed out earlier. I was walking down a brightly lit hall, which seemed a good choice but Aram was a bright person, and I came to an open door where I heard a voice speaking a weird language. It was not Italian, English, and it most definitely was NOT Japanese. I peeked in to see Aram speaking but all of a sudden he disappered into some mirror. For some reason I was not scared and I just sauntered into the room and picked up the mirror. It was oddly shaped I was going to put it back, but just as I did something in my head told me to say his name...his full name. " Astale Ei Daemonia Eucharistia Aram," I whispered as I caressed the mirror then I was falling. I kept falling and I screamed but it grew tiring after awhile. Then I saw landscape...landscape was good after the blank nothingness of before. It seemed to be a different country, a bit mideval with the looming stone castle and all, but atleast it wasn't outer space or something.I landed swiftly on my feet and began walking towards the castle when I saw a figure up ahead...I wasn't sure but I think it was Aram....?


	5. Chapter 4The End

**Chapter Four:**

**Okay guys I'm sorry but I'm not going to update this story anymore...and id I do it could be months from now. I've lost the spark for writing this fanfic. I'm sorry for those of you who were looking forward to updates but I've got too much happening right now. I have a ton of finals to study for, a couple of final projects etc... I'll probably write more stories this summer but this is not working anymore...if any of you guys want to finish it I don't mind just copy and paste it from the site and then tell me and I'll delete mine. ^.^ Have a good summer 3**

**-harrypottergirl418**


End file.
